


Robots are stupid

by timaeusTerrors



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTerrors/pseuds/timaeusTerrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Dirk Strider realize that you seriously need some company. Lil Hal is the closest thing to a friend you could make and you'd rather have him than nothing at this point. So you make him out of what was supposed to be your best bro's bot you made for him but you soon realize company may not be the only thing you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finished

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are so fucking lonely. You've thought about it for a while, but maybe you should make a new bot. Just for company this time. No dumb random rap battles, no battle bots, just company. Theres nothing wrong with having some time with a robot dude right? I mean hell, you're surrounded by them. It's better than no body even if they can't do the same things as you'd like to do.

Of course no bot could replace your best bro Jake, but he's not even there to hug you or even comfort you. The poor dude is too far away. You set that aside and look around, thinking for a moment. It's not long before you remember your stupid Auto Responder was bugging you about making him a possible android body so he could just hang out. You've thought about it here and there but you never put your finger tips to the tools to do it. You think of the consequences, then plop down in your chair. Bro wouldn't be home from work in a few months and you certainly weren't going to wait that long for someone to chill out with.

You sit for a moment, thinking of how you should make him before glancing to an unfinished new Brobot body you were going to give to Jake. Hell. He can wait, can't he? You smirk, pull the android body over, and begin to work. Damn you're proud of your shit. You might even consider showing it off to your friends. 

You love to brag about your bots. 

Aside from that, your eyes begin to travel to the bots hips. Jesus christ, were you seriously thinking about putting a dick on that thing? What would be the good in that? You shake the idea off and dart your eyes back to the head, adding every detail you could think of. It did look a lot like you, but that didn't matter. You didn't care if it looked like you, you didn't care if you gave it a dick, you just wanted company. Nothing else. You're tired of being alone.

After the hardest 8 hours of your life were over, you look at your finished bot proudly, deciding to grab some of your old clothes to put them on the bot of yours, which you do within a good 50 seconds. This thing looks so perfect in your eyes. You reach into your pocket, grasps your phone as you pull it out, and snap a picture. Afterwards you finish transferring your Auto Responders memory, data, and all that other shit into the android. You sit down to witness the awakening of that damn thing before you realize you seriously have to piss. When you shift it feels as if your bladder almost lets go, but you refuse. Jesus christ. *HOW* long have you had to go?

You ignore the pain in your dick when your bot wakes up. "Don't you dare get up" You shoot at him, which he does, sitting right up. God damn it. "Ok you know what, just move your fingers a little and while I go take a piss, try to stand up," "Nah man sit back down. You wanted to witness my shit right? So wait." He replies. God you hate him. You sigh, but sit down anyway, waiting for him to finally get up. It felt like minutes passed before he finally tried to stand. When you do as well, you feel your bladder threatening to let go. 

Don't you dare piss your pants in front of this thing. 

You take in a deep breath and refuse to release what had been sitting in your damn dick for 8 HOURS. "You alright?" He asks. You just not in response and frown slightly "Can I please go piss now. I've been holding it the whole damn time man." Hal looks back up with you with a rather curious look. "I don't see a problem with going right here."

Oh my god. Was he seriously that fucking dumb or was he just fucking with you?


	2. Robots are still stupid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry about how late this is. But anyway, This is just a little follow up to my last chapter. Surely you know whats going to happen so really this needs no explanation, haha! Enjoy.

It isn't too long before that bot has you on your bed and already grabbing at the hem of your pants and each time you swat his fucking hand and shoot a glare, saying " _No,_ " as firm as possible. Obviously he's not listening since he does it anyway. You continue to slap at his fucking hands for a good minute before shoving him hard in the chest, huffing in frustration. "Usually when I say no, I fucking mea-." And right then you're cut off by what seems to be that little fucker pressing down on your abdomen. You wince at the pressure building up in your dick but if you let the flood gates go, your dignity is surely going with it. 

You don't even try to shove him away anymore and you have no idea why. Maybe it was because...You  _liked_ it? By the time you're done thinking about it he presses harder, causing a low groan to bubble out from your throat. Man your dick hurt and you weren't even sure how much longer you'd be able to hold up. When Hal tilts his head, you know you've got his attention. _Shit_. Now you're really wishing nothing had came out of your mouth at all. He does pull away, but you know he isn't going to let you off that easy. As soon as you sit up, he grabs you by the hips and places you on his knee. Now he's getting dangerously close to your face and you're not sure if you should've even  _mentioned_ you had to piss. God you felt like an idiot. You feel the pressure building up more and more as he starts to press his knee right up against your crotch and part of you wants to punch him in the face and tell him to fuck off but the other is telling you that you really want this-- which you immediately know is just wrong of you. He's a bot. You're...well, you. But now you're starting to think that maybe company isn't what you needed. Maybe it was attention? You were not ever much of a touchy feely type of guy but now you're not even sure. Before you can even finish the thought on the subject, he's giving you a glare. You know what he wants. It's obvious. You know you're going to regret it- but you start to move yourself against the androids knee and you swear to got you thought you were going to let go when you felt a jolt of pleasure rush through you. 

Within seconds, moans are spilling out of your mouth just for his entertainment and you don't know how much longer you can take this. When you stop, he smirks when he catches the lustful look on your face and you fucking hate him for it. Before you can curse at him, you feel the bot begin to rub you through the fabric of your pants and you do nothing but end up getting flustered. You refused to let out another damn noise. Not when you were seconds from losing your dignity. You curse under your breath when he snickers because when he does, you know you've made a fucking fool of yourself. Right infront of him. and you feel horrible. You didn't even get to finish. In fact, you didn't want to. If you let any more piss out you knew you'd get yourself into more trouble than you were actually in. It's not long before you realized you've earned yourself a boner and you chew on your lip. You know there's no way out of this one. "Great job, ruining your pants right in front of your new creation." You want to smack that smirk right off his fucking face. At this point you don't even want to talk to him. You're more than pissed and you can't even express it. He's doing it on purpose and you know it.

Hal manages to tug your pants right off, pretty easily. As expected. And now he goes for your boxers. You know you should probably tell him to stop but you can't. You need this. You want to get pounded into next week by this annoying thing and you've got no idea why, but you hate it. He smirks when he pulls your boxers down, gliding a hand up the underside of your cock. He knows you aren't finished, which makes you want to punch him for what he's about to do and as soon as he presses on your abdomen, your dignity is fucking gone. Just like that. His lips press into a thin line, as if he wasn't expecting it and after a moment, he sits on your waist, not even asking before pushing two fingers into your mouth. You know what he wants you to do and the taste of your own piss makes you wish you hadn't made him. Slick motherfucker. You begin to suck on the androids fingers with a bit haste. You just want this to get over with but you knew he wouldn't have it.

As soon as you're finished sucking that androids fingers, he takes his own pants off and as soon as he does you regret giving that thing a dick, but at the same time you want this  _so bad_. "Get on all fours, dumbass." You do exactly what you're told, getting on your knees. You had no idea if he was just going to pound you there and now or if he was going to do something else. You didn't care. You take your shades off and set them on your dresser because there was no way those things would stay on your face after this. You squeeze your eyes shut a bit tight because as soon as those shades are set down, you feel him spread your ass cheeks and by then you knew this was going to be embarrassing. He obviously was in a hurry to get to the main part because before you can even think anymore about what he's going to do, he kisses your entrance and you bite on your lip hard. You felt awful. Here he was, barely even touching you and you're already melting on the bed for him. 

Besides the whole 'feeling awful' thing, you fucking love this. He begins to drag his tongue along the puckered ring of muscle and you feel yourself relax almost immediately. You now know for sure you want this, but now you're also sure he's in a rush because he's already pulled away and positioning himself. You don't even waste your time trying to keep yourself propped up and lay down on your stomach, making sure to prop your ass up for him with your knees. You try so hard not to question the fact that he wasn't even preparing you. You've never done this. And by now you fucking  _knew_  this was going to end with you being in pain as well as pleasure and you weren't even close to looking forward to the aftershock with all the fucking pain.

You whine when you feel him press the head of his cock at your entrance, but you don't even try to stop him, letting him press his head inside of you regardless of how much it hurt right now. You wanted him so bad and you weren't going to let a little pain stop you. You're Dirk Strider. Nothing like this is supposed to stop you from having what you want. You moan a bit loudly when he presses further, but relax when he starts to thrust and you fucking  _love_ it. You shut your eyes as you hear him grunt in satisfaction, placing a gentle kiss on your shoulder blade. That was adorable to you. An asshole that acted like an asshole too, but was  _gentle_. It's only a few minutes before he's practically pounding you on your bed and you're spilling with loud moans, gripping your sheets. It hasn't even been very long and you're already feeling heat bubble up inside of you. As soon as you begin to feel him slam into your prostate, you gasp and let out a loud moan, pressing your ass down his cock again when he pulls away. You hear him snicker at your actions but to be honest, you don't give a shit. You'll do whatever you damn please. You feel him groping you now and you just fluster all over. Your ass has never been touched like that, but you don't have a problem. 

You feel pleasure jolt through you as he continues to slam into your prostate, forcing you to spill out a few more moans before you end up cumming on your sheets, and he pulls himself out. You calm yourself down, finding the strength to atleast pull up your boxers. You even tried to stand up so you could change the sheets but oh man your legs felt like fucking jelly right now as well as the rest of your body. He re-clothes himself and sets you in your computer chair as he changes the sheets for you. How generous. As soon as he fixes your bed he sets you back down in it. You were a little surprised when he crawled in with you, laying down at your side. You roll over to face the opposite direction and he just _immediately_  spoons you. Now, for you, would think would be a bad time to ask but you had to. It was your only chance, atleast that's what you thought. So you decide it's worth a shot, and ask.

"What does this make us?"

"Whatever you want us to be, Dirk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or think I should continue, comment!


End file.
